1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. EP12001176.2, filed Feb. 22, 2012, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a navigation system and more specifically, a navigation system for an electric vehicle.
3. Related Art
A navigation system of a vehicle can use an internal or external database that contains so-called Points of Interest (POIs) in different categories. For example, filling stations are included as POIs. Some motor vehicles are designed to calculate fuel consumption and a remaining range. For example, there is an indication as to the distance (miles or kilometers driven) within which a filling station can be found.